With the development of display technology, people have become increasingly demanding display images, such as a display device to be expected with a larger viewing angle, so that users can watch at different locations to get a better viewing experience.
A pixel structure with multiple domains is generally used an existing polymer stabilized vertically aligned (PSVA) liquid crystal display device for expanding a viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device, such as each of the pixel structures having pixel electrodes in four extending directions, specifically shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. FIG. 1A is a schematic structural diagram of a pixel electrode of a pixel structure of an existing liquid crystal display device. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional diagram which is taken along an A-A′ sectional line in FIG. 1A. In these figures, number 11 is referred to a pixel electrode, number 12 is referred to an insulating layer and number 13 is referred to a substrate. The contrast and the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display device may be improved by the pixel structure described above.
Since the extending directions of the pixel electrode in each of the display domains of the pixel structure are different, thus if a plurality of display domains are required to produce, the production cost of the liquid crystal display device will be greatly enhanced.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a pixel structure and a liquid crystal display panel to solve the problems existing in the conventional technology.